You Can Never Escape the Beat
by MaddieAlice108
Summary: 5 years after BJ  Cain Heel's  apperance on TV. Ren goes to America. Kyoko becomes famous and then... READ AND FIND OUT! :
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Right now it seems like this story was darker in my head than it actually is, BUT I'm not quite positive so I'm still submiting it as M and in the dark catergory. It'll still be dark even if it's not as dark as my mind thought of it as. It'll be dark just not be like "in a safe TOTALLY DARK" **Someone wanna Beta this story? Message me or email me. Please!_

**Warnings: Language (at the end) and UnBeta-ed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat because I would be tearing out my brains right now trying to figure out where to go...**

**

* * *

**

_**Prologue/Backstory**_

I have been in my home country, America, for five years now. The movie I was in, I was acting BJ (Cain Heel), became really popular in America so we reshot the movie and re-released it in America. They shot the next movie in America and got some new cast memebers. I had gotten a few movie jobs in America and desided to take them. I soon had a nomination for a Grammy after two years in America. I came back to Japan on business once in a while but I had a really hetic schedule. Coming from Japan to America took a lot of fame and talent. When I Tsuruga Ren (who had never been to America) went to America I saw that it was totally different. (Even Kuon thought it was different when he came back) They wanted more apperances, talk-shows, etc from me and they made up a lot of "HE'S DATING..." or "HE DATED..." After I got an American Grammy I became world renown and I learned 2 more languages (French and Russian).

Now, you're probably wondering "What happened to Kyoko?" We were getting so close as brother and sister and then I just left. I told her goodbye, of course, but it was all so quick... That's what I regret now, but at the time acting was my top priority. I tried to keep in contact, I called her once a week for the first month and then once a month for about a year and a half, but after a year and seven months she just vanished. After her Natsu role in the Box R Chronicles she became a hit in Japan and was the most requested actress. Then for about a month she didn't go to work nor did she answer my monthly call. The president said she was okay and everything was in control that she just had an accident. She called me two weeks after she started going back to the work she had again and she was different... Something changed but I couldn't place what. She sounded just as happy and naive as before but it was off. After she finished her set of movies she was doing she fell off the radar. She was still in movies and commericals but not as the lead. She went to doing minor roles and Japan quickly forgot about her as a new actress took her place. She called me once a year now.

* * *

_**Present, Now.**_

I heard my phone ringing in another room and my girlfriend picked up the phone. She looked at the number and said, "I don't know what this number! OH MY GOD! ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?"

I sighed and got up from bed and took my phone. It took her a little bit to give it up but after I looked at the area code I realized that it was a Japanese call. I told her this and it sort of calmed her down but she still stormed out after I picked it up. I couldn't wait until this movie premier was over so I could dump that overdramatic...

The person at the other end shouted, "Hello?"

Ren replied, "Oh. Hello, boss. Why are you calling me?"

He beat around the bush, "I was calling to see how you were! Do I always have to have a secret motive?"

I responded without second thought, "Yes."

President laughed and replied, "You get straight to the point don't cha? Well... I know right now you're in between movies, I asked Yashiro, and... Well, I was wondering if you could come back here and do a favor for me."

I smiled and before I would have never taken any time off but I missed Japan. I asked, "What's this favor about?"

The president squirmed in his seat. He knew he was going to ask but he still hoped he didn't. "Well, I have a top star who needs to be in check. I told her that she had to or I'd kick her out but her reply was if I did she'd just go to another company. It was heartbreaking that one of my angels would abandon me so easily!"

I wondered what this had to do with me, "So what do you want me to do?"

The president nonchalantly said, "Oh not much. I just want you to be around her and be a good influence to her. :)"

I sighed and told the president that I would come back. He screamed with delight. I told my mother and father about this and they decided to take a break from work and come to Japan with me.

We got on an airplane two days later. I broke up with my girlfriend soon after I got off the phone with the boss. That's what held us up. I had to go to the boss of the coperation I was at, then I had to do a talk show the next night, and still be nice to her even though she was bashing me. It was a mess and it was Boss's last request to me. I was more than happy to oblige.

I hate plane rides. I was so tall and I was cramped into a little seat. Yes, I was in a private jet but the seat was still small compared to me. It was the reason why I didn't go back to Japan as much as I would have liked, besides the fact that I was trying to save the planet by not using that much fuel and killing baby seals.

When we got off the plane ride, I stretched my muscles and looked around. President said that he would have a car there waiting for me and one for my parents. I said that we could just ride together but boss said that I was going to meet my charge and they were going to get settled. It made sense but I still didn't want to waste gas but it was the president. My parents went in there car. They asked if they should wait and I replied no. They left and twenty minutes later a flashy what-used-to-be-sliver porsche pulled into the parking lot. It had splashes of paint every color all over it and in English it said, "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK AS LONG AS IT'S ABOUT ME! ;)" on the side. My eyes almost fell out of it's sockets as I looked at the car but when I saw the... woman who got out of the car, I swear, my eyeballs did fall out.

She was wearing a bright green halter top with a ton of cuts in it, some had fabric underneath some did not, and booty shorts with bright pink stockings underneath. Her shoes were white platform heels with a green bow on top one shoe and a pink bow on top of the other while her hair was a total mess with a white headband to keep it back. Her make-up was all over the place and she wore bright pink lip stick. The whole outfit screamed, "I'M DIFFERENT!" with a not so subtle hint of "SLUT". I stared at her and she laughed.

She spoke to me in English taunting me, "Come on! Are you afraid that I'm gonna eat you up?" She laughed and skipped around to open my car door while she sat back inside the drivers side. I personally did not trust her driving but it didn't look like I had a choice. I sighed and walked over to the open car door and sat down. While she drove out she said, "Hello. My name is Kiyoko and I'm your tour guide for this afternoon." She giggled and put the pedal to the metal.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I upload faster the more people that review! (and anyone can review btw. Even if you're not a member. :) *Look to my profile for details***

_Ren says, "AND SOMEONE PLEASE BE HER BETA OR SHE'LL KILL ME!"_

_I reply, "What? I'll never kill you, Ren-chan!"_

_Ren pleads, "OH YES SHE WILL! WITH HER GRAMATICAL ERRORS AND HER RUN ON SENTENCES!" _


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright to start out this chapter I have to say, "THANK YOU LTC (Love the Crazy) FOR BETA-ING!" Going from Beta to me took longer than I thought so that's why it took too long to get up. Besides the fact she sent it back to me and then I didn't see it 'til today. SORRY! 3 But I hope that since it is grammarically correct now you'll love it more!**

_Warnings: Kiyoko's a superstar and language. _

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat. I wouldn't have made such an AWESOME LAST CHAPTER!

_

* * *

_

She replied, "Yep! I still have to do my job, which is why I was late, so you get to follow me around all day! Oh. Do you have any plans? Boss can sometimes forget to mention his plans to others..."

I asked, "My guide?" I was shell shocked by her but I somehow managed to get words in.

I stated, "No, I don't… I'm actually on vacation right now." She said some other chit-chat but I didn't need to really pay attention to it. When I looked all of her stuff was brand name. Her shoes were Uggs and her outfit was made by Chanel. I thought, "Well it couldn't be too bad being with her today…"

Then I heard her go, "Oh! Here's one of my songs." Strike one. She's a singer. Her right hand with random fingernail polish and she had on a Demonia clunky bracelet.

Her song came on as a pop/dance beat and I didn't dislike that too much but then she started singing. "Her voice is good." I thought. "DJ turn it up! It's about damn time to live it up!" came blasting in my head (I had to translate it since I wasn't used to Japanese). I looked over to her and saw her moving her head back and forth. Not caring what I thought of her… That was good but really having this appeal? I internally sighed and held back my criticisms.

After the song was over I told her it was a catchy beat. She laughed, "Yeah. Especially when you can't sing it before it's released and it's stuck in your head!"  
We heard the radio guy talk and he said, "So, did you watch her music video?"

The other girl replied, "Yeah. She looks like a ** who had a kid draw on her!"

The guy laughed and said, "Well at least she's hot to make up for her lack of brain cells." The two laughed and continued bashing her until the next song played.

I looked over to her, expecting her to cry since they said such mean things, but she looked like she was used to it. I gave her a "What?" look and she laughed. How could she laugh when they said such cruel things about her?

She said, "They're just jealous of my awesomeness. It really doesn't matter. My fans love me and that's all that matter. They love me because I'm just being myself and not making it all pretty and perfect. Whatever."

I could tell that it sort of got to her a little bit but not too much. That was weird. She pulled into a parking lot and I asked her where we were. She replied that we were going to a talk show.

She said, "Oh yeah! You can't go in there like that." I was going to question when she got into the back and got out a disguise. It was a mustache, a hat, and glasses. They were so geeky that no one would be able to tell that it was me. She kept digging around back there though and got out a coat. I said that I already had one and it was okay but… She insisted.

When I took off my jacket she stole it and put it on. I laughed and she smiled, cheesily. We walked in and no one questioned me being there… Maybe she was that popular or maybe she brought guys in all the time… I didn't have time to question because she went on stage and started answering questions. The normal. "What's your favorite color? What's your favorite song on your album? What would you like to say to your fans?" That line of questioning but the whole time she looked happy and she never faltered. After the show was over she sang a song "I Kiss Everyone!" She even got the crowd singing with her on the end.

"She has a great stage presence" I thought and before I could even finish it a worker came to me. He showed me to her dressing room. She was in the middle of changing when I walked in. She didn't care and just told me to sit down. When she saw my blush she laughed. I could tell she wanted to pinch my cheeks but she went into her bathroom to finish changing.

She came out of her dressing room in fancy sweat pants with all her make-up and accessories off (besides her cross necklace) and changed from her Uggs into Converse. She took my hand and led me to the car. While we ran from all of her paparazzi and fans. She smiled and waved while kissing me on the cheek but that was it.

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Please review! I upload faster the more people that review! (and anyone can review btw. Even if you're not a member. :) *Look to my profile for details* (And thanks to Akai-sama for saying that it was hard to read! I was trying to get it up so fast I forgot to space between the paragraphs. -.-)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU LTC FOR BETA-ING! YOU'RE AWESOME! 3 **

_Warnings: Cliff-hanger ending and sexual orientation questioned (YOU WERE WARNED!)_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT... Just the crazy imagination in my head. :D

**

* * *

**

**POV (POINT OF VIEW) - KIYOKO**

"Why did you kiss my cheek?" Ren asked.

I replied, "So that they knew I wasn't dating you. They'll probably think you're gay."

He gave me a look of WHAT THE WORLD? And I l laughed. Everything showed on his face. Well, I watched some of his interviews and stuff and I guess that it normally didn't, but with my bold outwardness it was the only reaction anyone could give me.

I calmed him down, "No worries. Since you're not my boyfriend/hook-up/sex friend it'll be ok. They won't even post it in the real papers. Maybe some low ones but that's about it. The radio talk show today might be but there'll probably be something bigger by the end of tonight about me." I winked at him and he shook his head in disgust.

I rolled my eyes and drove. He didn't ask where we were going all day. I stopped and got some groceries and put them in my fridge before I went to the studio because I could stay at the studio for twelve hours on end. We got drive thru from a fast food restaurant and ate that before we went to the studio. He looked at the food and laughed. He told me that his kohai used to make him eat real meals every day for every meal.  
I laughed with him and said that we coulda actually had a real meal if he wanted, but he denied it. I didn't think he wanted to trust my cooking skills (which are excellent). We went to the studio. I recorded, "Beautiful Crazy Life", "Cannibal" and "Warm and Cold"

**POV (POINT OF VIEW) - REN**  
While she was recording I was talking or listening, mostly the latter, with the other people there. Of course, at about 4 Kotonami Kanae walked in the room. She was dressed up and playing a role but I could tell it was her. She wasn't hiding it very much. The role was basically her… Maybe it was her and she changed that much.

"Kotonami-san?" I asked and she turned to face me.

She replied, "Oh! Hello Tsuruga-san. Kiyoko was talking about how were coming." She didn't ask anything next, which would have been normal, but Kotonami was never normal I realized.

When Kiyoko saw Kotonami she said, "Kanae! How are you?" She hugged her and kissed her cheeks. Kotonami looked like she wanted to push her off but she just gave Kiyoko a look of distaste and pulled on her cheek.

Kiyoko said, "Kanae! This is Ren-chan Tsuruga! He's gonna be my… Hmm. I'll have to ask President about that… Manager I'm thinking? But I don't know. Ren-chan! This is Kotonami Kanae and she's my best friend!"

Kotonami hit her and said, "You baka! Being overseas for so long made you forget that you say his LAST name first in Japan! Not his first name! Why'd you do it with mine but not his?"

She looked at Kotonami and said, "Oh… Oops?" Kanae went to hit her again but the director yelled at her to get back into the studio. Once she started singing again Kanae and I went across the street to a coffee store and sat at a table there.

I asked her, "How's Kyoko?"

She gave me a weird look but then rolled her eyes. "Fine. I guess. Look. I'm not going to answer questions about her but I will answer questions about Kiyoko. Wait. No never mind. I'm not going to answer questions about her. I'm just going to tell you.

"She's a very great woman with many talents but she's had a bad life. In America she has an album out as Kelly Clark. Kiyoko started in a Girl's group of singers called "Gee" but then starred on her own. You will slowly learn more about her and sometimes she returns to her real self. It's very dark and within herself. She has a lot of demons and her attitude is "I don't give s**t." It's the reason I love her." Kotonami finished with a sigh.

"... Wait. Kotonami-san. You're lesbian?" Tsuruga-san questioned.

* * *

A/N: How'd you like that? Please review for every two reviews in two weeks I'll get a new chapter up blah blah de blah. If you're reviewing anonomously please leave your email so that I can reply... Or make one/sign in PLEASE! I like to reply to people that review since you all have good comments!


End file.
